The goal of this NIH R25 proposal ?Flipped Biomedical Grand Rounds: Creating a Clinical Immersion Classroom? is to bring the pivotal educational experience of clinical immersion to our entire Senior Class of undergraduate Biomedical Engineers, and to integrate this experience into a diverse undergraduate biomedical design curriculum. Because of increased hospital security concerns, and the large numbers of current and planned undergraduate biomedical engineering students, direct personal observations of actual clinical procedures are both impractical and inappropriate. This ?Flipped Biomedical Grand Rounds? proposal describes a novel alternative teaching approach that will bring senior clinicians from various clinical specialties to the engineering campus to present and conduct formal, simulated Grand Rounds cases that feature both successes and failures of biomedical technologies. This new approach and course will complement and integrate with the existing BME undergraduate curriculum. A second component of the proposed design will enrich and enhance the established Senior Design experience, promote diverse team creation and dynamics, and build on the Clinical Needs Finding focus of the first course. Together, these experiences will better prepare our graduating BME students for their graduate work, their entry into the private sector, or their participation in the non-profit and global health sectors. The PI/PD has been directing the BME Professional Masters Program for five years, including an extensive clinical immersion experience, and has developed a collaborative network of participating senior clinicians from diverse clinical specialties at the Boston Medical Center. In this proposal, the Co-Investigators include the senior members of the BME faculty responsible for the undergraduate BME curriculum and the Senior Design Capstone Program to facilitate the integration of these new courses into the existing curriculum. The Chief of Cardiac Surgery at the BMC, will also serve as Co-Investigator to help design the format for the Biomedical Grand Rounds, invite senior members of the clinical community to participate, and assist in selecting cases that illustrate relevant aspects of biomedical technology.